1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus such as a dot printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A format is set at first by a user when an image is printed on a paper. At this time, paper size, print width, margin, pitch of line feed or the like is set according to the purpose of the printing. If the user does not set a format, a predetermined standard format is set as the default format.
A dot printer is available which has a key or mode for designating portrait printing, wherein an image as received is printed, and landscape printing, wherein an image received is rotated by 90.degree. with respect to a sheet of paper. The angle of font and the direction of printing can be changed according to the designated key or mode.
If an image data having a width larger than the maximum width in which an image can be printed by a printer, for example 8.5 inches for letter size, is received, the landscape printing may be designated. According to the designation of landscape printing, the image received from a host is stored in a memory as a portrait image by editing the received image so as to be rotated by 90.degree. with respect to a sheet of paper, and the direction of printing is also changed. Thus, an image having a width larger than the maximum width can be printed with the same printer.
However, dot printers which do not have a function or a command for designating landscape printing are also available.
In such a dot printer, in the emulation mode wherein an application program for other dot printers is run, an image generated by the application program is printed. However, an application program wherein an image having a width larger than the maximum width allowed by the dot printer cannot by used.
In such a case, a command for designating landscape printing may be added in the application program. However, if the application program does not process the command, a user is required to send the command from the host before sending the image data. Therefore, it is not so easy for a user to use such a command.
Further, even if the width of image data received from a host is the maximum width or less, printing is not possible when the papers to be set in a cassette of the printer at present have a width smaller than the width of received image. If a user decides erroneously that the image can be printed in portrait mode, printing is not possible.